


A better life

by ItsFaythe



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: AU (well, Actually a reversed version of it, F/M, M/M, Multi, Presence of OCs, Rating May Change, Tumblr Prompt, more tags will follow, sort of...)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFaythe/pseuds/ItsFaythe
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP!]Fourteen years ago, King Adam ordered a raid to safe all the villains' children from their horrible parents.All of them were kidnapped, except for two.The saved kids got adopted by loving and caring families, while the other two lived locked up in their houses in fear.When, years later, a small group of the adopted children found out about their existence, they would work up a way to bring them to Auradon to let them have a better life like they did.[Based on a Tumblr prompt, the one where the Isle children got kidnapped for their own well-being. Only that, this time the ones left behind aren't the usual two]





	1. Everyone but two

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy English. All of my stories aren't beta'd and it's not my mother tongue.  
> Anyway, enjoy the prologue of this new story (even though not so original...) :)

~ • Everyone but two

 

It all happened one faithful night of 14 years ago.

When the barrier around the Isle of the Lost was temporary opened, dozens of fairies flew in and raided every single house they came across to, snatching child after child from their villain parents.  
Why? Well, King Adam thought it was a huge mistake to let the villains raise their children and probably ruining their life in the meantime. So, when he received news about the presence of kids in the Isle, he worked with his best men to organize a plan that would have saved the young VKs.  
In less than a month everything was already set and ready to be made, so few days later the plan was put in action. During those hours, King Adam helped his guards to put the babies and kids in a save place and Fairy Godmother efficiently instructed her fellow fairies on what to do, while keeping her sleeping newborn daughter close to her chest.

Many parents didn't actually care that their children were snatched away from them, one less mouth to feed, right? Like Cruella, who never wanted her child in the first place and always forgot him somewhere...  
But others made a hard stand agaist them: Dr. Facilier fought with all his strenght to keep them from taking Freddie, Anastasia Tremaine cried and screamed at the fairies, pleading them to give Anthony back to her, even Yzma tried to protect Zevon and baby Yzla, but was easily overpowered by her magical opponents.  
As for Maleficent, Mal was playing in the living room with Carlos - left there a few days before because Cruella couldn't carry enough bags - when the window opened and the fairies flew in, quickly grabbing both of them. The Dark Fairy was looking outside, too confident about the fear the other fairies have of her to actually care. She was sure no one would have had the gut to lay hands on her child. So, when that happened, she was furious. Furious with herself for getting distracted by her self-confidence and letting those awful creatures snatch away what was _hers_  - and the other child, not that she actually cared for him.

But in all that turmoil they left something, or better _someone_  behind...  
A woman ran breathlessly throught the streets of the Isle, a blue-haired girl tightly held in her arms. Despite tripping several times for the exaustion, she managed to enter from the back door of a shop, surprising the owner.  
«Oh, it's you, Grimhilde» asked the man, his now useless staff clenched defensively in his hands, a brown-hair boy partially hidden behind him. «Why are you here?»  
«Need to... hide Evie...» said panting hardly. «Where?»  
«The storage room» replied, showing the way while dragging his son with him. He led them to a room full of carpets and rugs, and other objects too.  
«Daddy, what's happening?» asked the boy, tugging at his coat.  
«We're going to play hide-and-seek, Jay» answered, going towards a pile of rolled carpets in the back of the small room and shoving them to the side, revealing a hidden door in the floor. He bent forward and grabbed the hooped handle, lifting the little door. «Get in» said to Grimhilde, who simply nodded and lowered herself to let the girl down. Then she hopped inside the hole, crouching down and grabbed her daughter to let her sit on her lap.  
«Go with them» ordered Jafar, and little Jay followed the two. Grimhilde switched Evie to one leg and pulled the boy on the other, hugging both of them while Jafar started closing the little door.  
«Kids» said the man, getting their attention. «Don't make any sound and stay still until I return»  
«Yes, sir» answered together, getting a bit closer and grabbing their respective hands.  
«I'll be back» and he shut the door, pulling the carpets back to cover them. Then, he left the door slightly opened and returned to the front of the shop.  
The fairies came to him minutes later.  
«May I help you?» asked the former sultan, looking coldly at them.  
«Where are you keeping the kid?» replied one of them.  
«What kid?» retorted, shrugging. «Do you see any kid in there? This is a shop, not a nursery» concluded, folding his arms. «If you're here to buy something, then do it. Or else, you better go away. Time is money, you know»  
The flying women just looked around the shop for a while, inspecting every room they came across to. When they went to the storage room, they didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, only a bunch of junk and well stored carpets. The three hidden below the floor heard their arrival and Grimhilde put her hands on the kids' mouths to prevent them from making any sound. They held their breaths and kept still, hoping they wouldn't find them.  
When the fairies sighed and left, they relaxed a bit, but made no sign of moving from their spot, waiting for Jafar's return.  
«Sorry for the disturb» said one of them, exiting the shop with the others.  
Jafar didn't answer, only glaring at them menacingly.  
He kept working in his shop for a while, just to avoid suspect if the fairies decided to come back.  
When the sound started returning to the streets, signaling the ending of King Adam's raid, he closed the shop and headed to the back of it. He entered the storage and removed the carpets once again.  
«They're gone» announced, freeing them.  
«We won!» exclaimed the kids, clapping their hands in happiness.  
«So, we saved them» answered the Evil Queen, helping the children getting out of their shelter. «Thank you, Jafar»  
«It's not over yet»  
«Yeah, I know. The whole Isle heard Maleficent's curses» nodded, clutching Evie's shoulder. «I'm afraid of what she could do if she finds out that we managed to hide them. What do you think?»  
«Your castle is big enough for the two of them» considered the man, thinking. «We should keep them there, away from her»  
«You want to lock them away from the world for their whole life?»  
«Do we have any other choice?»  
Grimhilde thought about that for a while, before coming to a conclusion.  
«No, we don't. But it's not fair...»  
«This world's not fair»


	2. Year after year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did the life of the two Isle kids go after that day? And how had changed the life of the kidnapped ones?

~ • Year after year

«Mom, please, remove it...» whined a five-year-old girl, trying to get away from the chair she was sitting in.  
«Just a little more, dear» replied the woman, looking at the mix of tin foil and bleaching cream that was her head: it looked like she was trying to dye her daughter's hair. But, wasn't she too young for that?  
«Can't you just use a spell or something? This thing hurts»  
«Spells can be quite dangerous, Amalie» answered, smiling at her. «You know, I'm not very fond of magic. The last spell that was used on me made me sleep for a solid century»  
«Yeah, I know Maleficent's story» grumbled, crossing her arms. «But this thing is horrible and stinks»  
«There, there, Amalie. It's ready, we can wash it away» and she led her towards the bathtub to wash away the mixture.

When she was done and had dried and combed her hair, the blond woman led her daughter to her dressing table.  
«Aren't you more beautiful like this, Amalie?» asked, looking happily at the girl in front of her. «I'm a bit disappointed that it didn't come out blond, but I think this light lilac hue suits you better»  
Little Amalie watched her first, then looked at her own reflection: sure is, her green eyes matched better with this new hair color, but she didn't like it anyway.  
«I don't like it» complained, puffing her cheeks. «I preferred it when it was purple»  
«You'll get used to this too» replied, patting her shoulder. «Pastel colors are for princesses, dark ones are for villains. And you're not a villain, Amalie» and then, she put a cute pink hairband on her head. «There, beautiful!»  
«I hate pink...»

-*-*-*-

Two children, a boy and a girl, were sitting in front of an old table, lightly napping with their arms below their heads as a pillow.  
«This is not how a prince and a princess should act» affirmed Grimhilde, tapping their shoulders.  
Immediately, the two straightened their position, sitting properly.  
«Better» nodded, giving them their not-so-fresh breakfast and taking a seat in front of them.  
Yawning soundly and gaining a displeased glare from the woman, the kids were starting to eat when the adult noticed something.  
«Jay, help your sister to get closer to the table. She can't reach her meal» said, pointing out the way the girl struggled to reach the chipped plate.  
«Yes, mother» and he jumped down of his chair to reach the other one, pushing it closer to the table.  
«Thank you» she thanked him, nodding politely.  
«You're welcome» and he bowed lightly, returning to his seat.  
«Good boy» praised Grimhilde, nodding her head. «Don't forget that, Jay: ladies always come first»  
«Yes, mother»

-*-*-*-

A woman with strawberry blond hair walked franctically around her house, looking extremely worried.  
«Roger!» exclaimed angrily, searching for her husband. «Roger!»  
When she reached him, he was simply playing his beloved piano.  
«I can't believe what you did!» she yelled at him from the open door of his music room.  
«I haven't done anything» protested the man, crossing his arms.  
«Exactly! You should have looked after our son!»  
«But he's right there!» replied, pointing at the empty carpet in the corner of the room. «Oh...»  
«"Oh" my foot! Get up and look for him! I'll search in the garden» and then she stomped away.

«Carlos! Where are you, my baby?» asked, exiting the house from the back door, reaching the garden where their 101 dalmatians were free to have fun. «Carlos, are you here, dear?» and she heard something similar to a giggle coming from where a handful of dogs had gathered. «Carlos?» questioned, getting close to them.  
«Mommy!» answered someone, emerging from the little group of canines. It was a little three-year-old boy with big brown eyes, white hair with black roots and lots of freckles. «I wanted to play with the doggies» affirmed, running towards the woman.  
«You made me worry, honey» said, lifting him and hugging him tightly, kissing his cheek. «You shouldn't have gone away without saying anything»  
«But I told daddy» replied, pouting cutely. «He said it was fine...»  
«That idiot...» grumbled, returning inside the house.  
«Daddy's not idiot, he's oblivious to his surroundings when he's playing the piano» corrected, playing with the hem of his shorts.  
Anita was surprised. That boy's smartness always managed to amaze her. He was only three but talked like a six/seven-year-old. How far could this boy go with the correct impulses?

_________________________________

A nine-year-old Princess Amalie was walking around the garden of her enormous mansion with her twin sister Princess Audrey. Yes, twins. That's how King Phillip and Queen Aurora decided to raise them.  
And, well, if it wasn't for Amalie's bizarre hair color, no one would have said that she was adopted.  
And Amalie wasn't only one of the VKs that was saved from King Adam, but the child of Aurora's nemesis, Maleficent. But, well, she personally asked for her, wanting to give the girl what her mother deprived her of when she was a child, and would have surely done to her own daughter too.  
But the fact of not being blood-related meant nothing to the girls and they grew attached to one another and became inseparable.  
Sure is, they had completely different personalities, but that was what made them work that well together.  
«Audrey, look what me and Fairy Godmother created!» exclaimed Amalie - or Mal, as she liked to be called - running towards a bush of bright pink roses.  
«Mom will be angry if she finds out you did magic» scolded, getting closer to her anyway. «Show me, show me» said, looking expectantly at her with bright eyes.  
«Now, Good Fairy Mal will show you her newest spell» announced, looking solemn. « _Color magic do your thing. Turn them purple in a bling_!» chanted, her eyes glowing green, moving her index finger to activate the magic and then pointing it at the rose bush in front of them.  
The flowers sparkled for a moment before starting to change their natural color, only to stop that process mid-way, becoming half pink and half purple.  
«That's not how it should have gone...» huffed Mal, pouting.  
«They're super beautiful» reassured Audrey, looking closer at them. «I like them a lot»  
«Really?»  
«Yes!» answered, smiling kindly. «Why don't we cut a few and bring them to our room?»  
«Yay!»

-*-*-*-

Jay and Evie were nine when they first sneaked out of the castle. Not that it lasted long...  
Despite being extremely cautious of their surroundings, they only managed to make few steps outside in the withered garden before Iago spotted them.  
«Runaways! Runaways!» shouted, alarming his owner.  
The two immediately hid, hoping no one would go look for them.  
Grimhilde went to the open window, looking around in search of something out of the ordinary.  
«Nothing's wrong, Iago. Shut up»  
«You shut up!» retorted the parrot, jumping on his spot. «Shut up! Shut up!»  
«If you weren't Jafar's beloved sidekick, I would have already roasted you» snarled the former queen, returning to the sofa. «You're getting old and starting to see things»  
«They're outside! They sneaked out!»  
«No one's outside, shut up»  
«The kids! The kids!»  
«The kids are locked up in their room, they can't sneak out»  
Actually, they did. They've carefully climbed down the old trellis that was outside the window of their shared bedroom.  
Could you blame them? Since the day of the raid, they've never left that castle and were home-schooled and raised as siblings. What they knew of the outside world was what they've read on their books or heard from their parents. They were just curious and wanted to see the Isle with their own eyes.

Few minutes later, the living room door slammed open and Jafar came in, holding the two siblings by their arms.  
«What are you two doing out of your room?» asked shocked Grimhilde, running towards them. «And how? The door was locked!»  
«Apparently, they climbed down the window» explained the man, releasing the two. Evie immediately jumped in Jay's arms for protection, the boy holding her tightly.  
«But it's too high»  
«They probably used the trellis on the wall» replied, looking at them coldly. Jay tightened his embrace on his sister, while she snuggled closer to his chest, both looking at the floor.  
«You know you're not allowed to leave this house» scolded the woman, putting her hands on her hips.  
«We wanted to take a look around the Isle» Jay said, justifying both of them, still avoiding their parents' gaze.  
«You could've asked. Maybe we would've taken you around at night»  
«You disobeyed us» said calmy Jafar. «And need to be punished» and the two cowered behind the doorframe in fear.  
«What have you got in mind?»  
«First, remove that trellis, then bar every window and permanently lock them up in that room»  
The kids both gasped at that phrase and Evie started to tear up. Did he really wanted them to live the rest of their lives isolated in their bedroom??  
«This is too cruel, Jafar! They can't spend their entire life in there only for this, they're just kids»  
«Kids that would have managed to leave this castle unnoticed, if it wasn't for Iago's keen eye»  
«It's my fault, ok?» replied, defending her children. «It was my lack of survelliance that let them sneak out. Please, don't be so harsh with them»  
The man looked first at her, then turned around and gazed at the two kids behind him, who moved a little more behind the doorframe, Jay looking angrily at him. Maybe that was a little too much...  
«I'll still bar the windows and remove the trellis» conceded, rethinking his decision. «Or better, they'll do it as their punishment»  
«I'll help them, it's my fault too»

-*-*-*-

Carlos Radcliffe had shown signs of brilliance since he was only few months old, so it was no surprise that, by the age of seven, he was already a piano prodigy and spoke three foreign languages fluently.  
But his true interests were shown few days after his seventh birthday: he was outside of his father's music room playing with the gift he received, a remote-controlled car, when, guiding it along the corridor, it slipped through the handrail's bars and fell from the 2nd floor, making a not-so-funny breaking sound when hitting the ground. He immediately reached the stairs and looked down.  
«Ow...» whined, tearing up.  
«Oh my god!» exclaimed Anita, looking at the mess on the floor. «Carlos, what happened? Are you ok?»  
«Yeah...» murmured, pouting. «I miscalculated the space and it fell... I broke it...»  
«Don't worry, dear. We'll buy a new one» replied, using a broom to gather the remnants of the toy.  
Looking at those electronic parts, something snapped inside Carlos' head.  
«Don't throw them away, mommy» said, carefully going down the stairs. «Can I have them?»  
«But it's broken, honey»  
«Pretty please» replied, flashing his best puppy eyes.  
«I don't know what you're planning, but if you really want this broken pieces...» answered, taking the dustpan to the kitchen and returning minutes later with a paper bag. «Here» continued, handing it to him. «Do as you please, just don't swallow them»  
«I'm not that stupid, mom» replied, looking up at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"Of course not, honey" thought the woman, smiling kindly at him.  
«Can I use daddy's tool-kit, mommy?» asked, surprising her.  
«Only if you'll use it under our surveillance» conceded, this time looking serious. «You know, there are some dangerous things in there»  
«Ok. Thanks, mommy»

Various hours passed and - Anita wasn't really sure how even if she aided him - Carlos managed to repair the car's circuit and making it work again.  
«You're amazing, honey!» exclaimed, petting his head lovingly.  
«I know» replied laughing, smiling brightly. «I want to do it again! This things are super interesting!»  
«Maybe we can try fixing something else after dinner»  
«Yay!» replied, excited.  
«But only if you help me set the table now»  
«Anything for you, mommy»

________________________________

Mal and Carlos officially met each other in their last year of elementary school.  
Carlos had been moved up two years and that attracted a lot of unwanted attention on the nine-year-old boy.  
«Wrong classroom, brat» said one of the children, advancing menacingly towards him. «The first grade is on the ground floor»  
«I-I got assigned to this class» replied, backing up a little from the older student. «I was moved up because of my intellect»  
«Oh, so you're some sort of a genius, huh? You're here to make fun of us?» asked, towering over him.  
«I-I...»  
Carlos was really startled by him, his tiny form shuddering in fear. But, suddenly, a reassuring hand was placed on his shoulder.  
«Cut it out, Gaston» ordered a firm girly voice, talking from behind the younger boy. «Don't make a fool of yourself right away»  
«Oh, Mal»  
«I'm Princess Amalie for you. Only my sister and my friends can call me Mal, and we're not friends» replied, stepping in between the two of them. «You better not get caught again bothering this boy, or you'll have to confront _me_ » threatened, making her eyes glow green for a moment.  
The Gaston boy immediately cowered away, distancing himself from the girl.  
«You must be the little prodigy the teachers talked us about» said, turning towards him with a sweet smile. «Nice to meet you, dude. I'm Mal» she introduced herself, offering her hand.  
«C-Carlos Radcliffe» answered, shaking it timidly. «Nice to meet you too, Princes-»  
«Just Mal»  
«But we're not friends...»  
«Do you have any?»  
«No...» said, lowering his eyes sadly.  
«Now you do» replied, circling his sholders with an arm. «I don't know why, but I really want to be your friend, Carlos» continued, looking down at him with a friendly grin. «Do you?»  
«I-I think I can use some friends...» replied, smiling lightly.  
«That's the spirit, boy!» exclaimed, ruffling his hair playfully while leading him towards some free desks.

-*-*-*-

Jay and Evie only had each other to keep them company, being stuck in that castle with no chance of leaving it.  
But they'd found funny ways to spend their time: Jay started training from the day they got caught sneaking up, so, when he was bored, he parkoured around the castle or tried to pick-pocket his parents or sister, while Evie found entertainment in sewing or cooking, or even making potions or small machines with the parts their parents sometimes brought in.

«One of these days you'll fall and break your neck» scolded the eleven-years-old girl looking up at her brother and best friend, who was dangerously dangling back and forth hanged on the huge chandelier in the castle's hall.  
«Thanks for the trust, Eves» grumbled the boy, sticking his tongue out.  
«FOR EVIL'S SAKE, JAY!!» shouted Grimhilde, looking at him from the ground floor.  
Evie smirked evilly, here it comes the lecture.  
«Don't swing on it, you'll bring it down and get youself killed» said, placing her hands on her hips. «How many times have I told you to use the other chandeliers, this is too dangerous. Get down»  
«Yes mother» said, swinging a bit harder to get a good thrust. Then, he let go of the chandelier and managed to land close to the stairs, losing balance for a moment and risking to fall down them. But he quickly regained control and straightened his stance, only to fall forward for the sudden movement.  
«Hah! You fell!» mocked Evie, lightly kicking his side.  
«It was all set up» replied, sitting up.  
«Yeah, sure»  
«Are you ok, dear?» asked, Grimhilde, coming up the stairs.  
«Perfectly fine, mother» answered, standing up.  
«Don't do that again, dear. Anywhere but there»  
«Yes, mother. Sorry»  
«Anyway, no acting like a monkey for the rest of the week» announced, coming back down. «You did something you shouldn't have and this is your punishment»  
«Hah!» exclaimed Evie, looking at him with her tongue out.  
He glared sideways at her, then rolled his eyes and walked towards their shared bedroom.

-*-*-*-

For Aziz, meeting Carlos was like love at first sight.  
He was a childhood friend of Mal - the only one who could've called himself her _best friend -_ but didn't attend her same classroom.  
So, when they met up at the end of the last period that day, he didn't expect to find her with someone that wasn't her twin.  
«Hey, _Plum Princess_ » exclaimed, giving her a hard slap on the back. Immediately, he heard someone yelp beside her.  
«Chill, dude. It's just my best friend» she reassured, patting their head. «Carlos, this big bad boy is Aziz»  
The younger one looked up at him, still a bit scared. Those big brown puppy eyes hit Aziz right in the heart and he immediately felt lured by them.  
«Aziz!» said Mal, snapping her fingers to get his attention. «Welcome back, dude. As I was saying, this is my new friend, Carlos» continued, introducing him to the cute boy.  
«Hi...» said, shyly offering his hand.  
Again, he got mesmerized by Carlos' eyes, so pure and innocent.  
«Nice to meet you» replied smiling sincerely, firmly taking his tiny and cold hand in his bigger and warmer ones.  
"Oh my god, this boy's so cute!" exclaimed to himself, feeling a surge of protectiveness running through him. "I want to protect him from everything in this world!"  
«You can let him go now, you know» he heard Mal say, and he switched his attention towards her. «I think he's going to faint if you don't stop holding his hand» continued, grinning playfully.  
Then, he looked at Carlos, who had his eyes wide open and was blushing so hard that his ears had turned a bright crimson, and he was probably holding his breath too.  
He immediately let go of his hand, apologizing.  
«Are you ok, dude?» asked Mal, getting closer to him with a smirk on her lips. «You look like you've found your soulmate or something»  
«That's not true!» countered, blushing madly. «It's just-just that he's so cute it hurts» whispered, avoiding her gaze. «I felt the strange need to protect him»  
«Then do it, I won't stop you» then, she turned towards Carlos, who was returning to his normal color. «You know, Carlos. Aziz is my best friend and the one I trust the most»  
«Can we be friends, too?» asked shyly, lowering his gaze. «I felt oddly save when he touched me...» admitted, blushing lightly.  
«What do you think, dude? Do you want you two to become friends?» questioned, already knowing his answer.  
Aziz looked at Carlos for a moment, who had gained a bit of confidence and was now gazing at him with hopeful eyes.  
Did he wanted them to be friends? Hell yes!  
Would've he done anything to protect that boy and their friendship? You can bet on it!  
«Of course I do» replied, smiling.  
The bright smile Carlos gave him was the most beautiful one he had ever seen and was forever engraved in his memory, becoming his most precious memory, the one he would have fought for.

-*-*-*-

For only being a nine-year-old, Shirley White was incredibly lonely.  
Of course, with her skin as white as snow, apple red lips and long silky brown hair that was like flowing chocolate, she was the most popular girl in the whole school. Pretty awesome, huh?  
No. Because, despite that, her huge shyness prevented her from making any friends. Sure, she was admired and most girls wanted to be like her, but no one wanted to be her friend because of her social akwardness.  
Her only friends were her mother's animal helpers, but, apart from them, no one befriended her. Even the dwarves' children avoided her. The only one who was a bit closer to her was Doug - dear, adorable Doug - but he was a few years older and already had his own group of friends, so she was alone more often than not...  
So, everyday at lunch, she ate alone at "her" table in the dining hall. Yup, that was how they called the table she usually chose to eat at, so no one sat there.

Well, not until one faithful day.  
That day, Mal, Carlos and Aziz were a bit late and hadn't found a place to eat.  
«Over there» said Carlos, pointing at Shirley's table.  
«Finally!» echoed Aziz, running towards it. «Can we sit here?» asked, but she didn't answer. So, he registered it as a positive response and took a seat. The other two followed suit, Carlos sitting beside him while Mal placed herself in front of the two, right next to the lonely girl.  
Shirley, being used to eating all alone, hadn't noticed them at first, but she did when she heard voices that were too close to be of the children around her. So, she lifted her head from the plate and...  
«Yip!» exclaimed, jumping on her seat, startled by seeing someone crowding her table.  
«Oh, sorry. Did we startle you?» asked Mal, smiling kindly at her. «We thought you didn't mind our presence, so we took a seat»  
«Actually I... haven't noticed you...» whispered, cowering a bit.  
«Hey, 'los» said Aziz, putting an arm around Carlos' shoulder, the boy tensing up for the sudden gesture, still getting used to all that physical contact. «She's super shy like you are, shall we take her with us too?» asked, grinning playfully.  
«I... don't know...» replied, lowering his gaze. «It's her choice, not ours»  
Shirley looked at them quizzically, not understanding the situation. So, she turned towards the only other female at the table, who was looking peacefully at her.  
«He's basically offering you his friendship» explained the lilac haired girl, smiling kindly. «Because, you know, you look pretty lonely»  
«N-no one wants to be my friend...» admitted, lowering her gaze. «I... don't really like talking to people I don't know...»  
«You're talking to us right now» replied Aziz, looking at her kindly.  
«Y-Yeah... you're right. But it's because you... you don't look like you're judging me»  
«Why should we?» countered the older boy, shrugging. «Just because you're shy, it doesn't mean you can't be a good person» and he turned towards Carlos, who was giving him a side-glance smiling lightly. «Carlos' super shy too, but he's a really great guy and a techno-genius»  
«Dude...» mumbled, blushing lightly.  
«So, the main topic is» intervened Mal, stopping the conversation. «Do you want to be our friend, dear?»  
Shirley looked at them for a while: they really seemed to be pretty ok, Mal was nice and friendly, Aziz looked like the brawl of the group, but was kind and gentle too, and Carlos was super cute and not very talkactive, just like her. Yes, maybe it could work.  
«Do you mind if I accept?» asked, looking down at her meal, blushing.  
«That's just what we wanted to hear» affirmed the older girl, grinning happily. «Welcome to our group, Shirley White»


	3. The day they met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay And Evie's existence was made known in a very weird way.  
> Mal, Carlos, Shirley and Aziz tried to prove that what happened was true.

~ • The day they met

Something strange happened when Mal was fifteen.  
She was sleeping peacefully in her queen-size bed with amethist-coloured blankets that smelled of lavender, dreaming of a calm and peaceful afternoon in her favourite place in the garden around her mansion, a tiny lake surrounded by big wisteria trees. She was eating her beloved strawberries while sitting alone at the little bridge that was close to the crystal-clear waters, enjoying the flowery smell that surrounded the area when, looking at her reflection, didn't find her own face staring back at her, but the one of a girl around her age, with long wavy blue hair tied into a braid and big brown eyes. She didn't look like any girl she knew...  
«Who...?» started asking, but the girl beat her to the punch.  
«Hi! Who are you?» asked the other, smiling brightly at her.  
«I'm Amalie, but you can call me Mal» replied, blinking few times. That was really weird, but dreams don't always make sense. «And you?»  
«Nice to meet you, Mal. I'm Genevieve, but everybody call me Evie»  
«You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen» admitted, nodding. «Even prettier than Shirley»  
«Thank you, I work hard to always be flawless. And you've got really wonderful hair, I like it» and they talked about beauty and other things for a while, until...  
«Say, Evie, why are you in the place of my reflection?»  
«I was going to ask you the same thing» answered, giggling. «You've just appeared in my mirror»  
«Well, maybe it's some sort of a dream magic» considered, reminding both of them that they were dreaming, even if it was a very realistic one. Then, she looked at her seriously. «Were are you from, Evie? I've never seen you here in Auradon»  
«I'm not from Auradon. I...» replied, looking uncertain.  
«You don't have to tell me if you don't want to»  
«I live in the Isle of the Lost, Mal» answered, looking down. «I've been living locked up in this castle for thirteen years»  
«Thirteen?»  
«Yes»  
«That's when I was brought here» revealed, thoughtfully. «I am one of the children that were saved from their villain parents in King Adam's raid»  
Mal didn't know why she was telling that to someone she'd just met, but she felt like she could've trusted that girl.  
«So lucky... _We_  just wish to get out of here...»  
«We? So, you're not alone»  
«No, me and my brother Jay are the only ones that were left behind that day» explained, looking back up at Mal, who was now thinking about something. «Mal?»  
«Listen» began, staring straight in her eyes. «I know this is strange and we've just met, but maybe this is not just a dream» continued, waiting for some sign of confusion.  
«Please, go on» said Evie, nodding.  
«I'm studying magic since I was seven, and I've read about this sort of divination, I think it's called _oneiromancy_ or something»  
«Divination based upon dreams» considered, thinking about it. «It is mainly used to predict future, but it can also be used by very powerful magicians to connect with other people... Makes sense»  
«If only you could give me a signal...» commented the pastel-haired girl, thinking about it. «If I have a proof of your actual existence, I can arrange something to take the both of you out of the Isle»  
«A signal...» repeated Evie, pondering. «I have no magic and couldn't use it anyway because of the barrier. Fireworks are obviously out of question, but...» and something suddenly clicked in her mind. «I'm able to build small electronic devices, maybe I can set up something to make ourself known...»  
«Everything seems so crazy» said Mal, thinking about the past minutes. «Talking about escape plans through a dream»  
«Yeah, it's pretty weird» agreed the other girl, nodding. «But, as things stand by now, I'll do anything to get out of here»  
«So, deal?» asked Mal, smiling.  
«Yes, deal» answered, nodding.  
Suddenly, everything started to get blurry. Mal was waking up.  
«I'll be waiting. Bye» said right before disappearing.

Mal woke up few moments later, stirring as she sat up on her bed, the morning sun seeping through the curtains.  
«Weird...»

That same afternoon, Mal was with her friends under a huge gazebo in the cottage her family used during summer vacation.  
«So cool» commented Shirley, after hearing Mal's dream.  
«Have you talked about it with Fairy Godmother?» asked Carlos, still skeptical about the whole story.  
«Not yet, but Merryweather was here this morning, so I talked to her»  
«What did she say?» replied the other girl, curious, offering Carlos a bite of her ice cream.  
«That she'll report this to Fairy Godmother» answered, sipping at her fresh strawberry-flavoured drink. «She looked pretty interested about it»  
«Well, oneiromancy is pretty rare» considered Shirley, eating a spoonful of the apple ice cream in front of her.  
«Oni-what?» asked Aziz, raising an eyebrow.  
«Oneiromancy, dude» replied Carlos, giving him a side-glance. «It's a sort of divination. You can see the future or things you don't know through dreams»  
«And what does this have to do with what Mal told us?»  
The other three looked at him dumbfounded. Was he actually listening to what they were saying?  
«You can be so dumb sometimes, Z» retorted the dual-haired boy, rolling his eyes. «That was the proper term to describe what Mal experienced»  
«Hey! I'm not dumb»  
«You are» and he found himself pinned on the bench he was sitting on.  
«Repeat it if you have the gut!»  
«Argh! Get away from me!» exclaimed the younger boy, writhing beneath him. «You're sticky!! It's gross!»  
The girls laughed heartily, those two always managed to lighten the mood.

-*-*-*-

Evie was sitting at her desk fiddling with an electronic device, when Jay entered their room.  
«Are you still working on that trasmitting thing?» asked, appearing behind her to look at what she was doing.  
«Yes» answered without raising her head. «I promised Mal to give her a sign of our presence»  
«You know you made a promise to someone that was in your _dream_?»  
«Yes, Jay. I know it was a dream, but I'm sure it was a prophetic one»  
«I still don't believe in this things...» and he looked down at her. «Need aid?»  
«Yes. Can you give me the smaller screwdriver?» asked, pointing at the tool-kit on the floor. «The home-made one»  
«Sure» and he bent down to gather it.

They were now at the barred window, trying to locate the little device as high as possible.  
«Please, give me the tape» said Evie, keeping the object on a bar with an hand while steadying her stance with the other.  
«There you go» answered, handing it to her. «Need anything else?»  
«No, just this. Oh, yes, can you keep me steady while I attach the transmitter?»  
«Of course» and he advanced towards her, putting his hand on her hips to give her more balance.  
«Let's hope for the best...» mumbled the girl, switching it on...

_________________________________

«Care to remind me why I agreed to this?» asked Carlos turning towards Mal, who was swirling on the chair of his computer station.  
«Because you love me» replied, advancing in his direction without standing up.  
«Oh, really? Because I remember hearing something like "Help me or I'll curse your damn dogs"»  
«You remember wrong» retorted, showing him her tongue.  
In the meantime, Aziz was sprawled on the black and white cover of Carlos' bed while Shirley was, well... she was rummaging inside Carlos' closet. Nothing out of the ordinary, really, she did it often because she loved to wear men's clothes. Or better, she loved to wear _Carlos_ ' clothes.  
«I've found a treasure!» exclaimed the girl, resurfacing from the wardrobe with something in her hands.  
The other three turned curiously towards her.  
«This jacket is super-cool, why don't you wear it anymore?» asked, showing a plain white leather jacket.  
«Because it has become too small for me. It's all yours» answered, smiling kindly.  
«Yay! A new addition to my wardrobe!» said, jumping happily.  
«So» started Aziz, standing up to be next to Carlos. «What is going to do this... _thingamajig_?» questioned, pointing at a device similar to a little black box with an antenna.  
«This "thingamajig", as you called it, is a very powerful radio-broadcast receiver that will pick up any broadcast from the direction it is pointed towards» explained, partially leaning on the desk beside him. «Well, hopefully»  
«What do you mean with "hopefully"?» asked Aziz, leaning against the wall next to the desk.  
«The barrier around the Isle prevents the use of magic» explained Mal, looking at him. «It is likely that it may block airwaves too»  
«That's why I said "hopefully"» replied Carlos, standing up. «But we won't know until we try» and he went to the French door of his bedroom, opening it. «We have to do it on the balcony. Since the last time, mom doesn't let me try my inventions indoor»  
«It exploded right on our faces with a loud "Boom!"» replied Shirley, giggling at the memory. «And the room was filled with grey smoke»  
«So, let's go outside» said the boy, stepping out of the room and on the balcony.  
«And now?» inquired Aziz, placing an arm around Carlos' shoulders.  
«We just have to switch it on» replied, placing the small box on the railing and pointing the antenna in the direction of the Isle of the Lost, visible from his home. Then, he turned towards Mal. «Do you wanna have the honor?» asked, pointing at the little button on the top.  
«Sure» and she pressed it.  
At first, the object did nothing, so Carlos and Shirley got closer to inspect it.  
«Is it on?» asked the girl, poking at the plastic that formed the receiver.  
«It is, Mal switched it on»  
Moments later, it started making a faint beeping sound before lifting itself from the railing and levitating in front of the four's surprised eyes.  
Then, it suddenly emitted a shrill sound and shot something similar to a laser beam towards the barrier, piercing it for a moment. After that, it settled back on the railing.

-*-*-*-

Meanwhile, on the Isle, Evie and Jay watched that strange event.  
«What's that?» asked the boy, surprised.  
«It's Mal!» exclaimed the girl, jumping happily.  
«How can you be sure it's actually her?»  
«It comes from the other side of the barrier, of course it her»  
«If you say so...» mumbled, looking up at the home-made transmitter, that was now smoking. «Whoever it is, it managed to fry the device»

-*-*-*-

Back to Auradon, the four guys were looking shocked at the box in front of them. Carlos and Shirley were on the floor while Mal and Aziz had jumped back a few steps.  
«What happened?» asked the older boy, getting closer with caution. Who knew what it could do?  
«It shot a laser beam towards the barrier» considered Mal, looking in the distance.  
«Yes» confirmed the younger ones, getting up.  
«And it pierced it for a moment» replied Carlos, taking the device and inspecting it.  
«I saw it too!» exclaimed Shirley, getting closer to him. «Hey, C. Look, it's blinking!» continued, pointing happily at the tiny yellow light bulb on the top.  
«What does it mean?» asked curiously the other two.  
«Oh, it's a signal that something was intercepted» answered the dual-haired boy, returning in his room. «Let's connect it to the computer and see what we've found»

Once the usb cable was connected, the computer started to analize the insides of the box. When finished, on the screen popped up a message window.  
«Let's see what it is» said Carlos, opening the program.  
Then, on the desktop appeared the sound processing window and a series of beeps could be heard.  
«What was that?» inquired Aziz, raising an eyebrow. «Is that thing broken?»  
«No, it's perfectly functioning» replied Carlos, watching the screen thoughtfully. «We just have to elaborate this sound into something more concrete»  
«Can you reproduce it slower, C?» said Shirley, sitting on his lap.  
«Of course» answered, tapping on the mouse a few times and pressing some buttons before starting the broadcast again.  
«I see...» commented the girl, probably getting the message.  
«You got something?» questioned Mal, moving the chair towards the computer station the two were at and sitting next to them.  
«It seems a morse code message» considered, taking the pen and the notebook that were always next to the keyboard. «One more time, please» and Carlos restarted the sound a few more times while she scribbled something. «There» and showed a sequence of dots and line.  
«So?» replied Aziz, the only one that was still standing, looking at it. «You only wrote down what you heard»  
«You're a thick head, Z» grumbled the lavender-haired girl, looking upside-down at him. «Every sequence corresponds to a letter»  
«So?»  
«So, Carlos will decode it. Right, C?»  
«And what makes you think that I know the code?» asked, challenging.  
«You know every existing code, dude. Of course you know the morse»  
«True» said shrugging, taking the pen Shirley left on the desk and analizing the writing. «Let's see...» murmured, scribbling down few different options below.  
«There were three barely audible pauses» replied Shirley, gently taking the pen from his hand and marking the spaces. «There»  
«Oh, now it makes more sense» commented the other, scratching the previous answers and rewriting them. «Then, this is the meaning» and he showed the others.  
On the paper sheet, under the morse word and the discarded ones, the actual translation: four simple letters, E-V-I-E.  
«It's Evie!» exclaimed Mal, jumping happily. «I knew it!» and she turned towards Aziz. «Now do you believe me?»  
«I have to admit that I'm starting to believe your story»  
«And now we have the evidence Fairy Godmother asked for»  
«If you need more, I can try to locate their position based the distance it was broadcasted» offered Carlos, already starting the work.  
«You can do that too?»  
«Of course I can, Mal» replied, grinning playfully. «I can do anything with a good computer»

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Jay and Evie.  
> Told you they weren't the "usual two" :)
> 
> Anyway, the updates won't be costant, but they will be there.  
> Thanks for stopping by! :3


End file.
